El Duque o yo
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Bella esta cansada que su esposo Edward pase todos los días fuera de casa y soportar que algunos fines de semana también este ausente, mientras que ella ha encontrado una nueva distracción. “Prefieres a tu amante el Duque o a mí”. One Shot-Todos Humanos


**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer, mía la locura de escribir este One Shot.**

_**Summary: Bella esta cansada que su esposo Edward pase todos los días fuera de casa y soportar que algunos fines de semana también este ausente, mientras que ella ha encontrado una nueva distracción. "Prefieres a tu amante el Duque o a mí". Bella/Edward. One Shot- Todos Humanos, escenas graciosas y lemmon.**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Te extraño más que nunca mi amor, mi vida es un laberinto si no estas junto a mí…_

Cada día esas eran las palabras que me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, a veces no aguantaba y las gritaba, no soportaba estar más sin él.

Mi amado esposo Edward Cullen es un famoso empresario, viajaba alrededor del mundo diría que cada 5 minutos, bueno exagero tal vez unas 3 o 4 veces por semana, un día podría estar en New York al otro en Londres o París. Cuando me casé con él sabía a lo que debía atenerme, para mí cada día el esperarlo se me hacia más insoportable, lo extrañaba demasiado necesitaba tenerlo junto a mí, odiaba tener que dormir cada noche sola. Rose me decía que la vida de una esposa de un empresario como los Hermanos Cullen era difícil, pero sobre todo había que ser muy pero muy paciente y fuerte en todo momento…

_**Flashback**_

Me encontraba con Rose celebrando el anuncio de mi boda, finalmente Edward había decidido proponerme matrimonio después de dos años de novios, estaba tan feliz con la noticia quería gritar a los cuatros vientos que el hombre más guapo del mundo iba a ser mi esposo.

"Bella, que alegría me da el saber que te vas a casar"

"Gracias mi querida Rose, ahora si vamos a ser cuñadas oficialmente" – dije con risitas.

"Dios este anillo es hermoso, si que tiene muy bueno gusto mi cuñado" – dijo, ambas reímos, mientras admirábamos el anillo.

"Pues claro que tiene muy buen gusto, lo amo demasiado a mi prometido obvio."

"Ja, ja, Bella eso lo sé, me alegra que ambos estén listos para dar este paso, aunque te confieso que ya sabes a que atenerte cuando estén viviendo juntos" – dijo con voz de advertencia.

Ella tenía razón mientras éramos novios las cosas eran cada día más difíciles, Edward se la pasaba trabajando todos los días no parecía tener descanso alguno, todo el tiempo andaba metido en alguna reunión y cosas similares.

"Lo sé Rose" – dije con un hilo de voz, "Ya de por sí nuestra relación es algo difícil"

"Mira lo que sucedió con Emmett" – dijo con voz triste

Era cierto Emmett también era como Edward, pero al verse obligado a pasar tantos días sin su esposa, ya no podía estar lejos de ella presento su renuncia y se dedico a ser empresario por su cuenta a nivel local en nuestro hogar Chicago, Carlisle y Esme lo apoyaron en todo momento, Emmett decía que para él primero era su familia y su esposa.

"Si lo sé, pero no quiero que Edward renuncie a su trabajo… eso sería egoísta de mi parte, pero sé que vamos a salir adelante"

"Así me gusta que hables, actitud positiva" – dijo abrazándome, "Ustedes van a ser más felices de lo que imagino"

"Eso espero" – susurré…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Después de la boda pudimos disfrutar de una luna de miel excitante, al menos no hubo interrupciones de ningún tipo, Edward se había asegurado de dejar todo el trabajo posible adelantado para que no lo molestaran durante nuestros primeros días como marido y mujer.

La mudanza fue bastante buena y divertida, logramos conseguir una casa lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Era hermosa y adorable, mi vida en el trabajo era sofocante ciertos días, mi jefe era mi dolor de cabeza diario pero era un trabajo que yo realmente amaba y quien dijo que ser diseñadora gráfica era fácil.

Luego de que Edward obtuviera un ascenso, las cosas en nuestro matrimonio empezaban a complicarse, él se iba lejos cada día más, recordaba las palabras de Rose en todo momento pero ante todo yo prometí ser fuerte.

Él pasaba toda la semana fuera de casa y solo venía algunos fines de semana, el nuevo gerente de las empresas _Gran Eclipse_ Aro Vulturi siempre le asignaba demasiado trabajo a mi parecer pero que podía hacer, solo esperar más y más. Ya que el sueño de Edward era fundar su propia empresa.

_**Flashback**_

_**Viernes Semana Pasada**_

"Hola amor, ya estoy en casa te extrañe demasiado" – dijo abrazándome por detrás y susurrando esas hermosas palabras en mi oído, estaba en la cocina preparando una cena especial, siempre lo hacia cada vez que llegaba el fin de semana.

"Mi vida, yo también te extrañe muchísimo" – contesté, volteándome para quedar frente a él, esbozó un sonrisa torcida que tanto amo y me besó suavemente en los labios, nuestras bocas se unían perfectamente adoraba besar sus dulces y suaves labios, su lengua se adentro poco a poco en mi boca y ambas no tardaron en encontrarse, cada vez me estrechaba más entre sus brazos eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

Sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, llevando con ellas amor y deseo dejando fuego a su paso, quería perderme en su cuerpo una vez más, sentía la necesidad de estar con él. Lleve mis manos hasta el cuello de su saco y empecé a quitarlo, antes no me parecía sexy pero ahorita tenia mi mente nublada por las sensaciones que solo él me hacia sentir.

Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi blusa, estaba desesperado por quitarla sus besos eran más rápidos y ansiosos, me alzo hasta llevarme hasta la mesa donde me sentó, siguió un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis descubiertos senos que apenas los cubría mi brassiere esta vez quería ser un poco malvada y me puse el conjunto azul oscuro que tanto le encanta, agradecía una vez más a mi cuñada Rose por regalármelo.

"Dios, amo ese conjunto en tu cuerpo, no sabes lo que provocas en mí" – dijo con su voz ronca.

"Te amo mi Edward, quiero sentirte, quiero que me hagas el amor" – susurré entre gemidos, ya que sus manos estaban en mi pecho dando suaves masajes encima de la tela.

"Yo también te amo mi Bella, eres mía, solo mía"

Adoraba cuando se ponía posesivo, era dulce como un manjar prohibido.

De repente me encontraba extasiada entre sus besos y caricias, sus manos recorrían mi vientre bajo cuando empezó a sonar un ruido que me hizo gruñir, era su celular.

"Ignóralo" – le dije, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

"No puedo es mi jefe" – gruñó

"Demonios, es tu día libre"

"Lo siento amor, debo atender" – dijo mientras, contestaba el móvil.

"Por favor no te atiendas" – supliqué.

"Lo siento amor"

Y ahí se fue mi supuesto fin de semana de amor con mi esposo…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hasta cuando tengo que soportarlo, vaya jugada del destino desde que me dejo el viernes, no supe de él en dos largas semanas realmente cada día empezaba a sentirme más preocupada, "_Arg como odiaba esas estúpidas juntas"_ solo al Viejo Vulturi se había ocurrido enviar a Edward a una junta en Alemania, cuando pudo haber ido otra persona en su lugar.

Entre posibles pensamientos del futuro de mi esposo, mi celular empezó a sonar, era mi hombre, mi vida, mi todo.

"Amor" – dijo la voz aterciopelada de mi hombre.

"Mi vida, ¿estas bien?, ¿donde estas?" – dije con voz preocupada.

"Todo esta bien mi amor, estoy sano y entero, no te preocupes"

"Dios que susto me he llevado, hace mucho que no se de ti"

"Tranquila cielo, al menos ya salí de la selva llamada junta y creo que estoy _uhm_ en la civilización" – dijo con una risita.

"Muy gracioso Edward Cullen, sabes que me preocupo por ti" – ya empezaba a molestarme.

"Amor no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, no sabes cuanto anhelo volver a casa pronto"

"Yo también anhelo que estés aquí" – dije con voz llena de dolor, lo extrañaba demasiado

"¿Y que has hecho amor?"

"Nada, lo mismo de siempre tú me conoces, de la oficina a casa" – susurré, ups creo que esa se me escapó.

Él soltó un bufido, "Si lo sé amor, se que no debería dejarte sola, pero que puedo hacer"

"Es tu trabajo y lo amas" – dije

"_de hecho empiezo a creer que lo amas más que a mí" susurre en mi mente_

Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, respondió

"No amo este trabajo, te amo a ti; solo a ti, solo tu eres mi vida"

"Yo también te amo, no puedo esperar más para estar contigo" – respondí, "no sabes cuanta falta me haces"

"Mi vida es una tortura sin ti" – dijo con dolor en su voz

"Ni lo digas amor, no quiero verte así, solo vuelve cuando puedas, aquí te esperaré"

"Te prometo que estaré en casa en cuanto pueda, te amo más que a mi vida"

"Yo también te amo más que a mi vida, aquí estaré solo, solo para ti" – dije al final con un toque de lujuria en mi voz

"No sabes cuanto me excita escuchar esas palabras, de que solo estarás allí para mí"

"Ven aquí y te lo demostraré…" – susurré perversamente, esta iba a ser la gota que derramara el vaso de agua.

"Estaré allá cuando menos lo esperes"

"Ya sabes donde encontrarme, te amo mi cielo" – dije, sabía que una vez más iba a terminar durmiendo sola.

"Te amo mi vida, adiós." Y con eso colgó la llamada, me imagino que el pobre tendrá que darse una ducha fría después de nuestra mini conversación, aunque pensándolo bien creo que yo también necesito una…

**Más tarde…**

Aparte de que pasaba mis días entre la oficina y mis deberes como ama de casa, mi mejor amiga y cuñada Rose venía algunas tardes que tenía libres del trabajo, nos la pasábamos viendo películas o alguna que otra serie, hoy era una tarde improductiva en mi vida así que nos pusimos a ver tv un rato y decidimos ver a The Tudors de hecho nos hicimos adictas, tanto que compramos las dos temporadas en DVD y solo suspirábamos por esos guapos hombres de la corte, hasta que empezamos una pequeña discusión sobre quien se quedaba con _Charles Brandon_ el Duque de Suffolk.

"Él es mío" – decía Rose

"No, es mío" – repliqué

"No, no y no, el Duque de Suffolk es mío, mío, y solo mío"

"Ah no Rose, tu siempre quieres al más guapo, ese duque es mío" – repliqué

"No Bella, quédate con otro pero ese adonis es mío"

"No, es mío mira que su esposa se parece a mí, así que es mío"

"Ah no por que Catherine tenga el cabello casi pelirrojo no quiere decir que se parezca a ti, tu cabello es chocolate" – dijo

"Pero al menos se acerca al chocolate y no es rubio" – dije sacándole la lengua.

"No, él es mío, ese hombre es mío…"

"No y no, quédate con el Rey Enrique mira que se parece a Emmett" – dije con una sonrisa triunfante en mis labios.

"¿En que se parece a Emmett?" – preguntó arqueando las cejas

"Obvio no lo ves, tiene un apetito sexual por los cielos" – dije al final estallando en carcajadas.

"Oh por todos los cielos Bella, que pervertida eres" – declaró

"No soy pervertida, acaso no lo ves es la pura verdad, mira como te ruborizas" – seguí riéndome de ella, señalando sus mejillas.

"Cuando vas a madurar Bella, mira que tú y Edward no pasan la noche contando ovejas precisamente"

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar eso, Rose sabía algunas cosas de mi vida sexual con Edward así como yo sabía algunos detalles de la suya, así que las cosas estaban mano a mano. Aunque pensándolo bien esos dos no eran para nada niños inocentes, es más a veces me daba demasiada información.

"Vamos admítelo" – gritó

"Bueno… este… yo" – en realidad no quería admitir que en este momento deseaba estar con Edward, sentirlo dentro de mi una y otra vez, "_Ya para bella"_

"Podría apostar que en este momento estas ideando como llevarlo a la cama" – dijo con suficiencia.

"Me quedo con el Duque de Suffolk y es mío" – grité intentando desviar la conversación.

"¿Que te quedas con quién?" – dijo una voz masculina, gemí al reconocer de quien era.

"¿Acaso me estas engañando?" – preguntó

Allí estaba parado en la puerta, mi hermoso dios griego, tan sexy y deslumbrante. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado como siempre, tenía puesto un traje que lo hacía ver como toda una celebridad.

"Edward amor" – grité

"Ustedes par de chicas, sinceramente me siento decepcionado que nos engañen a mi hermano y a mí con ese" – dijo señalando el televisor

De inmediato corrí a sus brazos y me lancé junto a él enredando mis piernas en sus caderas para buscar sus labios dándole un profundo y apasionado beso, soltó el portafolio al suelo. Él respondió mi beso más que gustosamente, gemí cuando empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo. Nos separamos en busca del aire que nos faltaba.

"Si voy a ser recibido así cada vez que me vaya de viaje, creo que seguiré viajando más a menudo"

"Edward" – grité, dándole un pequeño golpe en su pecho.

Se escucharon unos carraspeos, había olvidado que teníamos público presente.

"Cuñada querida, ¿como estas?" – saludo Edward, mientras yo me bajaba de su cuerpo, casi gruñí al hacerlo.

"Todo bien querido cuñado, me alegra que hayas vuelto mira que cierta señorita necesita compañía" – dijo muy pagada de si misma.

"Juro que voy a matarte Rose" – murmuré entre dientes.

"Me lo agradecerás después" – dijo con un guiño y se fue hacia la puerta.

"Nos vemos el sábado recuerden el almuerzo familiar, no se pasen de largo" – dijo entre risas, "adiós"

"Que graciosa" – farfullé

"Y bien ahora que Rose se fue, me pregunto si mi esposa hermosa prefiere estar con su amante el Duque de Suffolk o conmigo"

Deje escapar unas risitas al oír eso, adoraba cuando Edward se ponía celoso, eso me incitaba a hacer cosas delirantes y apasionantes con él.

"Oh, mi esposo ¿esta celoso?" – dije alzando una ceja

"Mucho más que eso" – dijo atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

"Uhm… me pregunto si tendré que llamar más seguido a mi amante, me encantas cuando te pones celoso y posesivo" – dije con voz sensual, quería ponerlo al límite.

"Pues tendré un duelo a espadas si es necesario, pero tú eres mía"

"Siempre seré tuya"

Salte directo a sus labios los necesitaba con urgencia, amaba embriagarme con su sabor. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, sentía la necesidad y el deseo de estar con él, mis hormonas eran las que mandaban en mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa, enredé mis manos en su desordenado cabello bronce.

"Mi bella, no sabes cuanto te deseo"

"No más que yo… te necesito, te deseo"

Nuestros besos eran cada vez más deseosos, lo atraje hasta el sillón donde lo senté quería torturarlo un poco así que fui hasta el equipo y coloque música suave de fondo sería perfecta para hacer el amor con él, intento levantarse pero no lo deje.

"Quédate muy quieto" – susurré lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara

Empecé a desvestirme muy lentamente al ritmo de la música, la forma en que me miraba me hacía ir más lento, mis manos recorrían la piel que iba dejando expuesta, primero quite mis pantalones de pijama que me había puesto, le di una vista completa de mis piernas, fui desabotonando mi camisa hasta dejar solo un botón justo debajo de mis pechos se lograba ver el medio de ellos. Edward abrió los ojos como platos cuando pase mis dedos suavemente por el centro.

De la nada se quito sus zapatos y la chaqueta que llevaba, cuando iba por su camisa lo detuve.

"Déjamelo a mí"

Tomé sus manos y las coloque detrás de su espalda, comencé a quitarla despacio, su hermoso pecho estaba expuesto deje suaves besos y seguí mi camino hasta abajo mis ojos brillaron cuando vi su miembro estaba muy excitado, sonreí al hecho de que yo solo provocaba esas sensaciones en él, luego que lo libere de su estorboso pantalón, me senté a horcajadas y lo besé necesitaba de sus labios.

Empecé acariciar su pecho, sus manos estaban buscando como liberarme de mi camisa. Cuando lo hizo empezó a recorrer con sus labios mi pecho, llevo a su boca uno de mis senos donde estaba chupando y lamiendo mi pezón derecho mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba en otro, incrementando las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Me sentía en el cielo, en las nubes e incluso más allá. En un mundo en que solo existíamos él y yo. Sus manos fueron bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre lo acarició suavemente, sus dedos delinearon cada curva de mi cuerpo, cuando se detuvo en mi entrepierna deseé más que nunca que me hiciera suya una vez más.

"Edward, Edward" – gemía su nombre, cada vez me llevaba hasta la cumbre.

"Dime preciosa, que quieres" – dijo con voz ronca

"Quiero que estés dentro de mí" – dije ahogándome en placer

"Quiero saborearte mi Bella, no sabes cuanto he extrañado tu sabor"

Me recostó en el sillón, se situó encima de mi cuidando de no poner todo su peso me besó apasionadamente en los labios y fue bajando muy lentamente, pasó por mis senos los besó delicadamente para seguir su camino hasta llegar a mi centro, me libero de mis panties y su cálida lengua se deslizo en mí buscando mi punto máximo de placer, inevitablemente lleve mis manos hasta su cabello incitándolo a seguir más y más.

Me sentí retorcer estaba a punto de acabar y lo atraje hasta mí besándolo con fuerza, jamás me cansaría de sus labios.

El termino de quitarse sus bóxers y entró en mí, mi cuerpo estaba listo para recibirlo, empezamos a movernos y acoplarnos uno al otro quería más y más de él.

"Edward" – gemí más alto, estaba cerca de llegar a la cima del mundo.

"Oh Bella, mi dulce Bella" – decía entre gemidos, su voz era deliciosa.

Nuestros cuerpos pedían más, aumentó el ritmo hasta que no pudimos más y ambos explotamos, lo sentí llenar mi interior ahora le pertenecía más que nunca. Había sido un orgasmo increíble, algo fuera de este mundo.

El salió de mí y se recostó a un lado, me beso durante largo rato, ambos estábamos cubiertos de sudor pero el deseo seguía brillando en nuestros ojos.

"Y entonces, con quien te quedas" – dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

"Creo que aún no me queda claro a quien prefiero" – dije juguetonamente.

En su cara se formó una graciosa mueca. Sonreí al verlo.

Susurré en su oído, "Ven aquí mi rey y hazme el amor de nuevo"…

_**

* * *

Hola bueno creo que se dieron cuenta que me hice adicta a The Tudors no veo la hora de ver la 3ra Temporada aunque ya salió en USA y creo que aquí aún no la transmiten, bueno mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado así que pido paciencia con mi historia Sobreviviendo al Verano.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Besos y abrazos, las quiero un montón!!!**_


End file.
